vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-God Gloria Type Ω
Summary The Type Ω is an automatically or remote controlled fighting mecha designed by Potimas with the intent of being able to defeat the god Gyuriedistodiez/Kuro. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Type Ω Origin: Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? (So I'm a Spider, So What?) Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Anti-God Gloria Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Power Nullification , Regeneration (Low-Godly), Carbon Dioxide Creation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (has a physical offensive ability of 150,000 and by that is superior to any being within the System including the Queen Taratekt) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Has a speed of 150,000 and is by that superior to any being within the System including Ariel) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Mountain level (has a physical offensive ability of 150,000 and by that is physically stronger than any attack in the system) Durability: At least Mountain level (Has a physical defensive ability of 100,000 and should by that be able to tank any attack within the System) Stamina: Very High (Can continue fighting for month, even outlasting a god) Range: Extended Melee Range, at least several meters with the anti-magic field, likely higher Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Low, is controlled by Potimas and has no will on its own. It only does simple fighting on its own and could only use better strategies through control by Potimas. The main strategy behind the design of the Type Ω is not to directly defeat the opponent, but to win in a war of attrition by having the opponent use up all its power. Weaknesses: It's Magecraft Jamming Field doesn't extend into the interior of beings, meaning that opponents can use magic inside their own bodies (to for example boost their physical abilities) and can use magic should they get inside of the body of the Type Ω. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magecraft Jamming Field': The Type Ω generates an Anti-Magic Field around himself, which automatically negates all magic thrown at it making the opponent unable to use magic. However it's Magecraft Jamming Field doesn't extend into the interior of beings, meaning that opponents can use magic inside their own bodies (to for example boost their physical abilities) and can use magic should they get inside of the body of the Type Ω. *'Drill': The Type Ω's main weapon is a giant drill. The intent behind it being a drill is that a drill destroys larger parts of the body then a blade or piercing weapon, by that making the opponent waste more energy on regenerating. *'Carbon Dioxide Creation': The Type Ω fills his surroundings with a high concentration of Carbon Dioxide, by that poisoning the opponent making it waste energy to constantly fend of the poisoning. Note: It is, strictly speaking, not known whether the Type Ω creates the Magecraft Jamming Field and the Carbon Dioxide on its own, or separate machinery is used to do so. Should separate machinery be used it can be assumed as its standard equipment, as it's integral for it to function as intended. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mecha Category:Characters Category:Isekai Characters